chaos
by Infusionofwormwood
Summary: sometimes things get really weird really quickly, its true i can tell you from experience, my life gets quickly turned around, but with help from friends can i get over this speed bump (or large hill in my case)?


'Athena! Get up, or you'll be late!' I groan to cover up my fathers shouts, I hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs, i jump out of bed surprisingly quickly.

'Good your up, now hurry up or you'll be late for the train, and worse I'll be late for work' I let out a sigh and find some suitable clothes, my dads always loved his work. He does Greek mythology, he loves so much he names his only child after his favorite Greek goddess, Athena, as you properly guessed.

I guess i should properly tell you a wee bit about myself, my name is Athena Hamilton, I'm sixteen years old, i go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where I will start my sixth year in Ravenclaw. I can't tell you really anything exciting that goes on, because nothing ever does.

Anyway, i walk down the stairs to the kitchen, nicely dressed in a skirt with a t-shirt tucked into it and a baggy cardigan. My hair on the other hand, blonde,thick and wavy is not a blessing, i manage to tie it up into a ponytail leaving my fringe to sit on my bulky glasses. dad has already made me some toast and a cuppa, i guess he really doesn't want to be late.

'Is your trunk ready?' He asks me with a rushed tone,

'Yes, its waiting by the door' I reply as I take a big bite of toast

'Okay, quickly drink you tea, you can eat the toast in the car'

I jump up from my seat, clung down my tea (which harshly burns my throat) i get my bag and trunk and head to the car, i sit in the backseat with a THuNk! wow what a rushed morning, i relax in the car for 15 minutes until we come to kings cross station, we arrive a good ten minutes before the train is due to leave.

'I'll write to you, promise' I say giving dad a goodbye hug

'I know you will'

'I will see you at Christmas'

'Will do now go find Torri and have fun' we separate from the hug, i go to get on the train giving dad a quick wave, as I turn around I see a familiar face, very close to mine.

'James!' I shout 'what a pleasure'

'Hey Thena, I need to talk to you' he says softly

'Yeah okay, lets a compartment first'

'Albus and Torri are already in one, you wanna sit with them?' He seems sad and very quite not his usual perky self.

'Is everything okay James?'

'Everything's fine'

'Okay, if you say so' we go a find Torri and Albus,when we see them Torri is yelling at her twins brothers to bug off, they run passed us with great speed, Seth and Jay, cheeky little buggers always getting into trouble.

'Athena!' Torri shouts wrapping me in a tight hug

'How was break? We didn't see much of each other!' I say

'Oh you know me, reread most of the local library'

We all laugh, I take a seat next to Albus across from James, we still needed to talk, so while Torri was blabbing on about her books to Albus we had a quiet talk.

'What did you want to talk about?'

'I..uh..um.I..uh' he replies nervously

'Spit it out'

'I have a crush'

'Big crush or a little crush?'

'Big crush?'

'Is this love James potter?'

'Maybe, I don't know what to do'

'I think so, but she might like someone else'

'Tell me who and i can find out'

'I cant right now'

'Is she in this compartment' He gives a nervous nod, my heart skips a beat maybe even two, I've had a crush on this boy since fourth year it's about time he realized it. But I'm not the only girl here, there's Torri who's still deep in conversation.

'Does her name start with t?'

He holds back awhile before mouthing 'yes'

My heart sinks he can't like Torri, no he can't, but then I look at Torri she really is pretty her bright orange that sits neatly on her shoulder, her volume just makes it amazing,she really is beautiful and frankly I'm quite jealous, one, because she looks amazing all the time even when she gets out of bed, and two, the amazing cheeky lovable James potter has a BIG crush on her.

'I believe she is single' I say

'So what do I do?'

'Give me a few days to find how she feels about you?'

'Wouldn't you already know that, you guys are best friends'

'Believe it or not James, we don't actually talk about you'

'Oh, what happens after a few days?

'If she likes you then you ask her on a date'

'What happens if she doesn't?'

'Either, you get over the crush or you wait awhile and give her your ''charm'' to make her like you'

We arrive at school, James goes off with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors, Albus is in Ravenclaw with me and Torri, we sit in our usual spot in the great hall, the end closest the door, so we can get out before everyone else. We eat the amazing food that's laid out after the sorting, much better than dads beef stew, (which by the way has next to no beef at all).

We talked about what we did over break, etc.

'Meet any cute boys over break?' I ask Torri when we head back to our dorm.

'I see this is a girly talk, ill see you later' Albus says quickly

We wave him goodbye and head up to our dormitory, lucky Dorothy is not there making out with one of her many men. Torri and I sit on my bed she looks at me with a big smile

'I did meet someone' she says happily

'Really! Who?'

'Just a friend of my cousins, he's really cute'

'Are you two like a couple?'

'I wouldn't say that, we went on a date but it didn't work out, but we still talk, how about you did you meet any boys?'

'Not a chance, all I did was go to work with dad and practice potions, I barely left the house'

'You need to get out more'

'No thank you, I'm fine with my calm lifestyle'

I went down to the common room to find Albus there playing chess with a friend.

'Albus, I need to talk to you'

'Then talk'

'I would prefer some privacy'

I glanced at his friend, he gave Albus a wink before heading up to his dorm.

'What is it?' He asked

'What would you do if one of your friends said she fancied on your best friend?'

'That's very detailed, who fancies who?'

'Just answer the question'

'I would properly just set them up together'

'Yes but what if your best friend might not like her back'

'Well i would find out if he definitely likes her, and if he doesn't it's just tough luck for her'

'That's brilliant'

'Yeah, well I'm a Ravenclaw'

'Odd turn of events you are, all your families in Gryffindor'

'Don't remind me'

'Be proud'

I give him a nudge before going back to my dorm, Torri is already in bed reading, so I decide to head off to bed early.

A few days later i still had no answer apart from 'hes a great friend' which wasn't the best answer to give to James, Albus keeps pestering about who it was, i promised James not to spill the beans. But man is he getting annoying every time i see him its the first question he asks.

We were heading down to the great hall for breakfast when a hand grabbed my arm.

'Ouch!' I say loudly 'James, what the hell'

'Sorry,it's just its been a few days, I'm getting nervous' he says

'Its hard okay, like I said we don't talk about you'

'You can tell her'

'What do mean?'

'You can tell Torri I fancy her it will be easier'

'Really? You're not worried about her saying no'

' of course I am, but its killing me not knowing'

'Okay ill ask her at breakfast' he just nods and grips me in a hug, my heart flutters like there are thousands of butterflies trying to escape, my head sits perfectly under his chin, he let's go of me and kisses my head. 'You're the best friend a man could have Athena Hamilton' and with the he skips away, literally. I just stand there basically accepting that that's as far as I will get with James potter.

'Hey, where did you go?' Torri asks as i sit across from her next to Albus.

'James just had to tell me something' i replied

'What was it? I love gossip'

'It was um...' I find James at the Gryfindor table nodding with a big smile ' he um told me how he fancies you'

I look at Torri, i can tell shes blushing, then she starts to smile and laugh 'that's so sweet, but i don't really like him back, i feel really bad, god dammit Thena why did you tell me?' I look at Albus and he just shrugs, i watch as Torri gets up and leaves, with James running after her. Something that will never happen to me.

'What was that about? Is that what you asked me about that night James and Torri were the friends'

'Pretty much'

'So James likes Torri, does Torri like him back?'

'Right now, I have no idea'

We return to eating our food a few minutes, when James appears where Torri was sitting, he mouthed thank you and then got up and ran back to his table, just then Torri comes back with a smile and sits down quietly.

'Tell me everything' I say quickly

'I'd rather not, but I will tell you we have a date on Saturday' she says softly, a smile and give her a hug over the table properly causing some sausage and tomato sauce get in my hair. We continued to eat breakfast and went through a normal day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

**for those who were reading my previous story, im sorry but i have ditched it, the story line wasn't working out and it was all a big mess, but i have started writing this one and its going great i hope you like it and please leave reviews thank-you :)**


End file.
